<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Jimon's Kids Decorate For The Holidays. by Cor321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060875">The One Where Jimon's Kids Decorate For The Holidays.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321'>Cor321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar Day 13- Decorations, I love these characters with all my being, Kid Fic, Lucas is a soft bean of a boy, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Nora takes over like the sassy child she is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to decorate for the holidays, so Simon and Jace enlist the help of their little ones. The results might not be perfect, but it's perfectly them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Jimon's Kids Decorate For The Holidays.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Advent Calendar Day 13! Work has kicked my butt this week and today so I apologize for this fic not being up earlier. Well I hope you enjoy the adventures of Nora and Lucas some more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Simon was rounding Nora and Lucas up while Jace grabbed the bins from downstairs. There were a few to grab and Simon’s mouth went dry when he saw his husband carrying all 3 bins at once, biceps popping out of the white tee. He didn’t know what he did to deserve a husband who was not only strong, but hot as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, are you gonna help Papa or just stare at him?” Nora asked, effectively taking him out of his daze. Jace snorted before putting the bins down on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, little one I can stare at your Papa all I want because he’s my husband.” Nora looked up at him rolling her eyes before walking over to the bins. “That’s all on you Jace, your family is known for their eye rolls.” Jace just shrugged his shoulders before opening the bins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay kids, why don’t we find the lights to put on the tree first!” Jace said in his most excitable voice, trying to get the two of them excited about it. This was Lucas’ first year really getting to help and Simon was looking forward to seeing how he enjoyed it. Jace looked toward Simon who was now sitting on the couch, “I’m glad we already set up the tree, because I feel like they would have lost interest if we had to do that first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and now I get to watch my favourite people, let me know if you need my help babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace got Simon to help string the lights around the tree and then let him know he could enjoy his hot chocolate on the couch while the kids and Jace placed the ornaments on the tree. Simon was so impressed with Lucas, who was extremely gentle when the ornaments before he passed them off to Jace. He can’t say he’s surprised, Nora has always been the feisty, sassy one, while Lucas was always such an easygoing baby even when he was in the NICU all the nurses loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were done decorating the tree Simon couldn’t help but feel fond looking at it, was it perfect? Absolutely not, all of the ornaments were concentrated near the bottom and they were a mix of nice generic ornaments and handmade ones the kids made at daycare and school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you 2 ready to put out our Hanukkah decor?!” Simon said, leaping off the couch. Both kids squealed in agreement. They always reserved the grand mantle for the menorah and other trinkets. Simon loved getting the kids to hand him trinkets to place on the mantel and around the room. They always saved the menorah for last and this year he got Nora to hold it and put it in its place at the centre of the mantle. He looked around their living room and couldn’t help the warmth that exploded when he took in their mix of holidays and religions. He knew it wasn’t usual, but it was his family and he loved it dearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa Daddy can we show Max and Rafe?!” Nora yelled, jumping up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby, why don’t you grab your brother and we can all face time as a family.” Simon said, moments later Nora was pulling Lucas towards Simon and Jace on the couch. Moments later Simon was Facetiming Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Simon, what’s up?” Alec answered looking slightly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we just finished decorating for the holidays and Nora really wanted to show you all our living room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome, let me gather everyone up.” Alec said before he called his family into the living room. Simon waited until he saw all of the Lightwood-Banes crowd the little screen before he handed the phone off to Nora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was giving an animated play by play of each decoration when Lucas climbed on his lap and looked up at him and said, “Did I do good Dada?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, little man, you did so good putting the ornaments on the tree, Papa already told me how good he thinks you did.” The smile Lucas gained threatened to make Simon’s heart burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after Nora was apparently finished because she was handing the phone back to Simon. Jace cuddled in closer so that he could see the screen as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus was the first to talk, “You two are brave, we have two different trees, one in the playroom that Rafe and Max decorated with their mish-mash of ornaments and the one in the living room I decorated with a colour scheme and everything.” Simon and Jace laughed, because that was very Alec and Magnus. When he looked over at their tree and decor he loved it, even though it wasn’t perfect it represented his family at this time and that is all he could ask for.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the <a href="discord.gg/GY8jT4x">Malec Discord Server</a>! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>